Common Men With Common Thoughts
by BBSpacey
Summary: A Klaine fic that's a crossover between Glee and The Notebook. Kurt falls in love with Blaine whose family forbids them to be together...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Glee or the characters from the show that are portrayed in this fic. I do not own The Notebook. I was just really bored and lying in hammock and the idea of a TheNotebook!Klaine fic just kind of hit me like a freight train. I don't think I'm going to add in the Duke/Allie nursing home story line. Sorry loves If it's awful, I'm really sorry. I've only written a few fics before. This is kind of my summer project when I'm not at work. I suppose if you are still reading this intro, you're probably going to read the story so enjoy! (And please leave reviews or anything if you like it or not.)_

Common Men With Common Thoughts

By BBSpacey

Chapter 1: The Carnival

_I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts. I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me, and my name will soon be forgotten, but in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived. I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and for me, that has always been enough._

Kurt stared out the window and remembered the story. The story of his love.

* * *

><p>It was early June of 1940. Summer had just begun in Lima, Ohio. It was a time for freedom, a time for laughter, a time for love. The carnival had arrived in town and the crowd flocked to the endless entertainment of ferris wheels, bumper cars, and cotton candy. The air was filled with the liveliness of its inhabitants. Children were pulling on their mother's sleeves and trying to lead them to the next exciting ride. A man was trying to outsmart one of the many games to win his girl a prize. Friends were slamming bumper cars into each other and erupting with laughter.<p>

Kurt Hummel arrived at the carnival with his friend Finn. Finn was rambling on about how the many games were fixed and the ups and downs of his relationship with Rachel, Kurt's other close friend. He took a deep breath of the air and instantly knew that something was going to happen tonight. The laughter that drifted from the bumper cars reached Kurt's ears, and he heard the most beautiful sound of joy coming from a stranger's mouth. He turned to see a boy with black hair being jerked back and forth with the constant crashing of his car. It was gelled down to tame the curls that were coming loose as the ride became rowdy. Kurt studied his face. His entire body froze when he saw that smile. He was convinced that it was what was lighting up this carnival because it shone so much brighter than any of those lights. Everything was happiness.

"Who…who's that?" Kurt stammered in a rush to get the words out. He needed to know.

Finn looked down at his friend and was obviously annoyed by his total disinterest in what Finn was talking about. He looked back up and followed Kurt's eyes.

"You mean that guy in the red car by Rachel?"

Kurt just kept staring, and Finn took that as a yes.

"His name is Blaine Anderson. He's here for the summer with his family. His family is pretty close with Rachel's, so Rachel's parents asked her to show him around. His dad has got more money than God."

Kurt detected the annoyance in Finn's voice at the fact that his girlfriend had to hang around with another guy. A rich guy. Rachel looked up at the boys and excitedly waved. Finn held up the sheep doll that he just won for her, and her smile got even bigger, but Kurt missed all of this. He couldn't take his eyes off that boy as the name repeated over and over in his head. Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Rachel, and various other people stumbled out of the bumper car arena still in fits of laughter. Rachel and Blaine went on rambling excitedly while a fiercely attractive Latina girl linked her arm through Blaine's and pressed herself up close to him. He was a little taken a back, but he smiled nonetheless and kept talking.<p>

Finn sighed in relief. If Santana and Blaine were here together, he wasn't worried about the infidelity of Rachel. Kurt, however, had a different reaction. Every gear in his mind was turning at full speed. He needed to catch Blaine's attention. He needed to do something. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the approaching crowd, stopping right in front of Santana.

"You want to dance with me?"

Finn and Rachel stared at Kurt shell shocked. No one knew what he was doing. Even Kurt.

"No," she replied.

Santana looked confused. She glanced around at the people around her and up at Blaine. It took all the will power that Kurt had to ignore his reaction. He wanted to see how Blaine was looking at him. He wanted to see his soul.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

She shifted in her feet, and Kurt's eyes involuntarily looked at Blaine. _Those eyes._ The color flushed out of Kurt's face as he took in the eyes that were staring straight back at him. At first, Kurt thought they were brown. They were tame and refined. They looked sculpted from years of structure and discipline. More was revealed as he looked closer. Bright spots of green shined out giving him a hidden look of curiosity and excitement. There was something different about this boy. Kurt could see it hidden in his eyes.

Blaine was just as shocked and confused as everyone else. He had never seen someone act so confident and upfront, and the way Kurt looked at him… Blaine suddenly felt his heart rate increasing and unfamiliar butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. Blaine quickly broke the eye contact and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He saw Santana glaring at him insisting that he does something.

"Hey Santana, you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"I'd love to," she smirked and took a tighter grip on Blaine's arm pulling him with her. Blaine took one more look at Kurt before almost running into him. For a split second their faces were inches away from each other. They could feel each other's nervous breath.

"Excuse me," Blaine gave a nervous smile and walked away, while Kurt just stood there still stunned from what just happened. He couldn't do anything but smile.

"Kurt Hummel," Rachel giggled as they walked away.

"What?" Blaine's interest or lack of interest in Santana quickly switched to Rachel who seemed to be talking about the boy they just saw.

"He works at the garage that Finn works at," Rachel said. "His dad, Burt, owns it."

"Oh…" Blaine really didn't know what to say. He wanted to find out more, but he was afraid to show too much interest. He's worked so hard to be normal. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut and deal with Santana. "He's so…confident."

"Yeah. That's Kurt though. When he sees something he wants, he's got to have it. I'm surprised he even came over. He's never liked Santana before."

A little bit of hope inside of Blaine died. He didn't know what he was hoping for in the first place. He looked over at Santana who was still clinging onto his arm and leading him to the passenger car designated for them. She was attractive. All the other guys at the park seemed head over heels in love with her…or in lust with her. Blaine just stared. She wasn't really his type. He guessed Kurt was just like the other guys. Why should he be any different?

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes were in constant circles that night, for he couldn't direct his gaze away from the ferris wheel…or the people that occupied it. Santana was snuggled up close to Blaine shooting him looks that would cause other men to drop to their knees. Not Blaine. He just smiled graciously at the attention and enjoyed the ride. Kurt's head began to ache. Whether it was from the constant movement of his eyes or the idea of what he was about to do next, he didn't know. What he did know is that he is one hundred percent out of his mind.<p>

Kurt began to run. His feet drove him forward, one foot right after the other. He didn't care about the people he bumped into. He didn't hear the shouts directed towards him. His feet hit the metal of the ferris wheel's base. He timed it well enough to find himself colliding with the passenger car that held the two people that captured his attention the most.

"Don't touch me!" Santana screeched as Kurt situated himself between Santana and Blaine.

Blaine's arm had been draped around Santana's shoulders, but because of the new arrangements, it found its way around Kurt's. Neither of them acted like they noticed though all Kurt could concentrate on was the fact that their bodies were touching. Leg against leg. Arm against shoulder. _Shit._ Kurt thought. He needed to be paying attention to Santana right now.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Santana's frustration was completely obvious.

"Santana, what…?" Blaine was startled.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you," Kurt quickly turned towards Blaine, shook his hand, and turned back towards Santana. Oh how he wished he could have stayed there, but that wasn't part of the plan, and this had to work.

"You can't do that, Kurt!" a carnival worker stopped the ride with a jolt.

"I'll pay you when I get down, Sam!" Kurt kept his eyes on Santana. "I would really like to take you out."

"Kurt! No more than two people to a car!"

"Okay!" Kurt stopped what he was doing and studied the Ferris wheel around him. "Alright…" he muttered to himself, and launched himself onto a rail that served as support for the ride. He dangled in front of the couple and mentally praised himself for the years he spent practicing gymnastics everywhere from his dad's shop to trees in the country.

People all over the carnival stopped in their tracks to see the crazy boy above. People began to yell. Rachel and Finn were a couple of cars below. Finn was trying to coax Kurt to stop as Rachel practically threatened him with death.

"Now will you go out with me?" Kurt tried to make this look harder than it actually was.

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Okay," Blaine interrupted. His face was filled with worry and concern. "I think…I think you have proved your point. Santana…"

"NO!"

Kurt let a hand drop. He began to worry about himself. This was getting risky, and his hands weren't getting any dryer.

"Oh god. My fingers are slipping."

"Then grab the bar you idiot!" Rachel's voice boomed up at him, and he tried not to chuckle.

There was a long moment of silence between the three of them. All in wonder of what the others would do. All with three completely different emotions. Kurt was amused. He felt like his plan was working swimmingly. Santana was in a rage. She looked as if she wanted to be the cause of Kurt falling. Blaine was in a shock. He couldn't believe someone would go to this length for a date, and he certainly didn't want him to fall.

Kurt made a grunt that sounded as if he was truly struggling to hold on. The noise broke the silence, and Blaine jumped into action.

"She'll go out with you."

"What?" Santana seriously looked like she was going to punch someone now.

Blaine unsuccessfully tried to give her a look that begged for understanding.

"Now, I don't need your pity."

"She'll go out with you."

"Blaine!"

"Santana!" Blaine turned back to Kurt. "She'll go out with you. She'll go out with you! I'LL GO OUT…!"

Blaine cut himself off quickly and glanced up at Kurt to see if the boy had heard the slip he made. Kurt stared back at him with complete shock in his eyes. Everything between them froze, and hope with a small sense of panic seemed to hang in the air. Neither really knew if that just happened or if they only imagined it.

"Oh you think you're so smart don't you?" Santana was completely oblivious to the scene in front of her. Her eyes stared up at Kurt. They were cold and filled with revenge, and Kurt was actually afraid.

Santana leaned forward in her seat and directed her gaze towards Kurt's belt. She reached over and began to undo it and slide it out of the loop holes.

"Oh please," Kurt said. "Please not that belt."

She let it drop to the ground far below her and began to work on his pants. Kurt pleaded with her, but there was no use. He had to sleep in the bed he made. With one final movement she jerked his pants down to his ankles, so the whole world could see what was underneath.

The crowd erupted in laughter, and Kurt wanted to die. He felt the blood rushing to his face and up to his ears. He tried to make the situation better by reminding himself that he still had underwear on, but then he'd think of Blaine, and he went back to being mortified.

Then, he heard the whisper…

"I'm sorry."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine who was staring back into his. The boy looked at up with him with an expression that was so genuine, Kurt didn't know what to do but stare, and that's how they stayed until they finally made their way back to Earth and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello dearies! Just saying now that I don't own Glee or The Notebook…etc. Anyways, I'm so sorry that this seriously took about 3 months. Crazy summer. I'm already working on Chapter 3, and I am definitely committed to finishing this. Reviews are welcome!_

Chapter 2: Anything

It had been about a week since the incident at the carnival, and Kurt was not able to take his mind off the small boy he had connected with. Every night he dreamed of the moment on the ferris wheel that he had hoped was not just a dream. Kurt was walking home alone from work, daydreaming the usual sweet dream. He glanced up from the road and saw the same boy that was on his mind walking down the sidewalk and past the various shops. Kurt froze and blinked. _This can't be a dream._ Suddenly he found himself crossing over and standing right in front of Blaine.

"Do you remember me?"

Blaine was startled when he noticed the obstacle in his path. He recognized Kurt right away. How could he forget the charming lunatic that risked his life to get a date with Santana? How could he forget about making a fool of himself in front of him? He hadn't slept at all that week. The idea of what the boy might do after catching his mistake haunted him constantly.

"Yeah, sure, the Ferris wheel guy, right? How could I forget?" Blaine tried to steer his way around the taller boy. He wanted to avoid any confrontation. He needed to get away. He quickened his pace down the walk, and Kurt followed behind him, clearly not taking a hint.

"Well, It's Kurt actually. You see…I wanted to clear that up with you," Kurt quickened his pace to be at Blaine's side. "Because I'm really sorry about that. It was a really stupid thing to do…crawl up on a Ferris wheel to talk to somebody…" Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and brought his face and voice down low, so that no one but the two boys could here the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "But I had to be next to you. I was being drawn to you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked up at the boy in surprise.

"Oh," Blaine gasped. He caught himself quickly and realized what was happening. "Oh, jeez! What a line! Is this a joke? You're just going to make assumptions about people just because of a tiny slip of the tongue? You think you can bully me?"

"No," Kurt stood frozen in front of Blaine. This is not what he planned. Well, he actually hadn't planned, but this was not a result he has expected.

"Right, so what was that mess with Santana?"

Kurt erupted in laughter, and Blaine flinched. Why did he open his mouth in the first place? He should have kept walking.

"Now, Santana…" Kurt continued to giggle. "That's a joke."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed past Kurt. He had had about all that he could stand.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kurt continued to race after this boy. He found his way in front of Blaine again, but continued to walk backwards. Blaine looked as if he was on a warpath. "Or tomorrow night. Or this weekend. Whatever."

Blaine stopped one more time and glared at Kurt. He thought that this summer was going to be a break, a break from all the secret hate and scandal that trailed after him wherever he went. He should have known better. People are always the same no matter where you go.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Our date! The date you promised me."

"No."

"Yes."

"I think you have a misunderstanding. It's Santana. You were about to fall and…" Blaine began to prepare the explanation he had been practicing this whole week in his mind. He had to get out of this.

"Okay," Kurt was getting desperate now. He went out on a limb. He had hoped that this would work, that he wasn't mistaken, that everything was going to work out. This was not the time for the shit to hit the fan. "I understand what you're thinking. There's this strange guy coming up to you on the street, and you don't know him. You don't know what I'm like, but I know what I'm like, and I know that whenever I see something I like that I gotta ha…I…I love it. I…I go crazy for it. I need it."

Blaine looked at the boy with genuine curiosity. He spoke with such passion and longing. Well, rambled is the more accurate verb. He was trying not to get lost watching the boy go on with such a silly grace. He tried to convince himself that this was all a joke.

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt paused and looked down at him. He looked into those eyes. He searched for that small spark of green that seemed to be hiding. He searched for everything about Blaine. Every secret that he wanted to know.

"Well, you."

But the green wasn't there. It was hiding away. And the brown eyes closed Blaine off from the rest of the world.

"Oh, you're good. You are so good."

"Blaine. No. You're getting this all wrong. I mean…"

Blaine didn't quite no what to do with himself. Walking away hardly seemed like an option since this boy was insisting on making his life hell, but standing there and taking this humiliation was worse than the beatings he received constantly. Tears were pressing in on the backs of his eyes.

"You're great! You're fantastic! I am so impressed!" Blaine was practically yelling now and swinging his arms in the air. So much for flying under the radar.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's arm and held it tight. He led him to a small nook in the streets and tried to calm him. Blaine just closed his eyes and prepared himself for the punch. Kurt stared in wonder. What could have gone on in this boy's sad life to make him react so strongly? To assume the worst in everyone?

"Blaine," Kurt lowered his voice to almost a whisper. It was the type of voice used when a parent tries to calm a sad or frightened child. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Kurt's face. A few tears escaped, but Blaine could do nothing to wipe them away. He was petrified. Kurt continued to look down at him and gave a small smile.

"I can be fun, if you want…" a playful tone returned to Kurt's voice as he tried to talk the sad wreck in front of him. "Pensive…um…smart…brave. And…um…I can be light on my feet." Kurt did a small little jig that turned the corners of Blaine's mouth up a fraction. "I've even been known to warble a tune or two on occasion. I could be whatever you want, Blaine. Just tell me what you want, and I'll be that for you."

"You're dumb," Blaine smiled a bit. He wasn't sure if this was real or not. Everything had happened so quickly. He tried to move a bit, but stumbled over Kurt's feet. Kurt grabbed him in the knick of time and held him close till he was back on his feet. He looked up and saw Kurt smiling.

"I could be that."

Blaine smiled and walked away. This time Kurt didn't follow him. Though both of the boys wished that he had.


End file.
